<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings by RensSaxophone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498064">Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone'>RensSaxophone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Smut with a sprinkle of angst :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren was very hardly ever nervous when it came to romance or the bedroom, but he can feel his heart pounding right now. Ranmaru had found Ren in the practice room, while Ren was alone and “writing lyrics”. Really, he was on his phone that he was hiding underneath the table, pretending to work so that he wouldn’t be pulled into anything else. It wasn’t that Ren <i>wouldn’t</i> help if someone needed it- it was that he was tired and he’d like an uninterrupted break. Ranmaru wouldn’t give him that.</p><p>“Oi, Ren.” Ranmaru’s voice is sharp in the room, and he walks over, his hand landing on the table in front of Ren, leaning over the man. One glance at Ren’s papers shows that he isn’t very busy. “You’ve got an eye on Tokiya, right?”</p><p>Ren’s eyes go too wide as he wonders if Ranmaru’s about to try to kick his ass. Ren slips his phone onto the seat beside him as he raises his hands in surrender. “I’m well aware of your relationship, Ran. I have no intentions of getting between it.”</p><p>Ranmaru grunts, and for a split second, Ren thinks that it’s over. And then Ranmaru speaks. “Would ya want to?” </p><p>The seriousness in Ranmaru’s voice has him speechless, and Ranmaru leans in, moving to mutter near Ren’s ear in a low, quiet voice. </p><p>“Masato’s gone tonight. If ya wanna join us, grab the collar from my night stand, put it on ‘n wait on my bed.” Ranmaru leans back. “If ya don’t, then we won’t talk about it again. We’re heading ‘t the room in an hour. We’ll go somewhere else if ya decide you don’t want us there.” </p><p>And with that, Ranmaru is gone. Ren watches his back, shocked, no longer even pretending like he was looking at his paper. </p><p>Ren had an interest in Ranmaru for some time, though it had changed and fluctuated. Ranmaru was his first childhood crush, back when he thought it was wrong to like another boy. Ren had pushed it off in his teenage years to pursue women with a forced tenacity, and it helped that Ranmaru was no longer in his life to confuse him. And then, Ren met Tokiya and had started to come back around on the idea of liking men <i>and</i> women, and then Ranmaru rejoined his life in the form of his senior. Ren managed to convince himself at first that the attraction was purely physical, but it didn’t take him long living with the man to admit that there may have been more. </p><p>And then there was Tokiya- who Ren had started to like early on. It started with a physical attraction and a challenge, because Tokiya had portrayed himself as a cold person. And then Ren found out about Hayato and the concern had only ended up strengthening his feelings. </p><p>And then he found out about their relationship when he had come back to his room early after a shoot and found them cuddled against each other on Ranmaru’s bed. </p><p>They had separated quickly, Ranmaru using the piss poor excuse of having fallen asleep while hanging out with Tokiya and accidentally using him as a pillow. Ren pretended like he believed it, and they pretended like they believed him when he said he did. </p><p>If Ren had been less physically attracted to them than he was, he may have said no. But if he couldn’t have either of them to himself, sleeping with both of them was clearly the next best thing. And if they were both up for it, he could reassure himself- he was fulfilling a fantasy and he wasn’t ruining a relationship to do it. </p><p>But a collar? It was an interesting choice, and Ren’s pants already feel tighter. He gathers his papers, his mind made up. He’d take his time to head to the room, giving his usual charming smile to anyone he passes, acting as casual as he can with his mind buried deep in the gutter. He finally gets into his room, slipping inside. He puts away his papers and checks the time on his phone. There’s still a half an hour. </p><p>Ren toes off his shoes and almost cautiously makes his way to Ranmaru’s side table, almost expecting to open the drawer to some type of note to make fun of Ren for falling for something like this. Ren knows that isn’t the type of person Ranmaru is- but when Ren pulls out the leather, person sized collar, he’s still surprised. </p><p>Maybe he could expect this from Ranmaru- but Tokiya must have been behind this, too, right? Was this what Tokiya was into?</p><p>Ren affixes the collar, his stomach twisting with excitement. Ren moves onto Ranmaru’s bed, and he spends five minutes finding the right position. He finally settles with resting on his knees, sitting on his legs. </p><p>This situation feels unreal. But according to Ranmaru, Ren wasn’t nearly as discreet as he thought he was. Ren isn’t sure if the thirty minutes takes a lifetime or just a few seconds, but the door does eventually open. He hears Tokiya, muttering to Ranmaru on the way in, though Ren can make out the words. </p><p>“I don’t trust your surprises.” Tokiya’s head is turned towards Ranmaru, but a smirk crosses Ranmaru’s face when he notices that Ren listened. Ren wonders if Ranmaru really thought he would, or if he had a backup ‘surprise’ for Tokiya if Ren wasn’t there. Or maybe Ren was just assuming that he was the surprise. </p><p>Ren finds out that he’s right when Tokiya turns his head to the bed and a shocked expression crosses his face. “Oh my God, Ran, I didn’t think you were serious.” Ren’s nervousness flares but passes when Tokiya’s eyes darken. One look at his face made it very clear that he was as into this as Ranmaru looked and as Ren felt.</p><p>Tokiya approaches the bed, placing his knee on it and hooking his index finger into Ren’s collar, bringing Ren’s face closer to his own. Ren is more than happy to go with it. “Is this really what you want, Ren?” Tokiya’s expression is serious. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Tokiya pulls Ren the rest of the way, pulling him into a kiss. It’s better than Ren had imagined- and he’d imagined it a lot. Tokiya’s lips were soft, and they felt far warmer than Ren felt they should. Tokiya easily took control of the kiss, and Ren let him. </p><p>Ren knew himself well enough to know that he could go both ways- he was just as happy to top as he was to be someone’s bottom. But Ren had admittedly assumed that Tokiya was a bottom- so to be topped by Tokiya was an incredibly exciting thought. Tokiya pulls back, and he lets out a low chuckle when Ren tries to follow. Tokiya lets go of Ren’s collar, his fingertips pressing to Ren’s lips. “Before we continue-” Tokiya’s voice is low and smooth, a cadence Ren has craved to hear and never has. Some of Tokiya’s songs were far more adult than some of his others, and his performances could certainly match- but it was never… <i>this</i>. “Our safeword is our color theme. If you say the word orange, we’ll stop everything immediately. My word is purple and Ran’s is maroon.”</p><p>“We’re real big on this. If ya feel uncomfortable, say it. ‘M sure y’know as well as we do that not everything always goes right, ‘specially not on the first try.” Ren sees Ranmaru’s eyes turn, looking at the back of Tokiya’s head, his expression pointed. “Don’t push yourself past your limit.”</p><p>Tokiya huffs. “That was one time. I haven’t done it since.”</p><p>Ranmaru moves, his hands resting on Tokiya’s hips from behind, and Ren can see Ranmaru’s fingers flex as he squeezes. When Ren’s eyes glance towards Tokiya’s waist, he notices how tight Tokiya’s jeans are, and the bulge is noticeable. Ren’s eyes snap back up to Ranmaru’s face when he speaks, and Ranmaru’s attention is back on Ren. “I also reserve the right to stop it if I think it’s goin’ too far. Obviously that extends to <i>both</i> of you, too.” Ranmaru glances down at Tokiya, who gives a quiet ‘hmph’ at the implication, but does nod for Ren’s sake. </p><p>Tokiya’s index finger runs along Ren’s lip, and while Tokiya’s face remains serious, there’s a clearly lustful look in his eyes- the purple seeming far darker than usual. “We’re going to push you.” Tokiya admits. “But neither of us want to push you too far. It’s meant to be enjoyable, and we need to know as soon as it isn’t.” Tokiya’s slender fingers move, brushing across Ren’s lips and over his cheek, finally sliding over the corner of his jaw, cradling Ren’s face with a hand. “Is there anything you know you don’t want us to do?”</p><p>Ren leans into Tokiya’s touch, and it’s gentle. Ren’s immediate answer is no- but he does take their concerns seriously and does try to make sure that’s his true answer. Just having this chance makes him feel far more open than he already does- but they’ve both, Ranmaru especially, made it fairly clear that they didn’t want him to pretend like he was comfortable with something that he wasn’t. Though, admittedly, Ren already was fairly open. Most of his sexual partners were fairly vanilla- and there wasn’t anything wrong with that, but Ren’s fantasies often turned to the <i>kinkier</i> side. Looking at Tokiya and Ranmaru, he wondered. In his mind, he often imagined that Tokiya was on the more inexperienced, vanilla side and he imagined Ranmaru was on the more straight-forward, rougher one, but Tokiya’s spoken intention to push him was really making Ren scold himself for hanging onto his assumptions. It also reminds him that Ranmaru had a collar in his drawer that Ren was wearing now. “There’s nothing I can think of.” Ren finally says. </p><p>Tokiya hums, but his lips turn up in a smirk. Tokiya’s hand moves, his palm pulling away from Ren’s cheek as Tokiya’s fingers trace his jawline and travel down his neck, moving past the collar, down Ren’s chest to the collar of his v-neck shirt where his index finger hooks into the fabric, tugging just slightly. Ren can feel Tokiya’s touch long after it’s moved on. Tokiya finally moves, knocking Ren back on the bed with a gentle pressure on his shoulder, and Tokiya climbs onto the bed, moving to straddle Ren’s waist. Ranmaru moves with Tokiya, still hovering over the both of them. </p><p>Ren can immediately sense the chain, and he can tell that he’s at the bottom of it. He can’t lie- he thinks he loves it. </p><p>Ren hadn’t ever been with another man before. Not romantically, or sexually. But with that comes the fact that he’s forward and aggressive enough with his romance that most of the girls that he’s been with automatically assume him into the dominant position, and he’s always happy to please. The idea of being entirely submissive, to <i>two</i> people that he’s desperately wanted to get his hands on, sends a reminding throb through his groin. He isn’t sure that Tokiya feels the twitch through Ren’s jeans- but his face as he straddles Ren’s lap definitely shows that he feels <i>something</i>. </p><p>“So, Ren.” Tokiya leans down, his face just over Ren’s. Tokiya’s eyes are just slightly narrowed, his lips curled into a devious smirk, his warm breath hitting Ren’s face. It smells surprisingly sweet- like honey. Another misled expectation. Ren feels a hand,wrapping just above his knee and sliding up his jeans, gripping the inside of Ren’s thigh, and Ranmaru’s grip is strong. It’s hard to focus on Tokiya with the way Ranmaru’s thumb is pressing into his leg, but Ren manages. “Tell us what you’ve done. What you’ve experimented with.”</p><p>Ren thinks that he’s red. The absolute vulnerability of being pinned underneath <i>anyone</i>, knowing that that’s where he was going to stay, was enough in itself- but to be pinned by <i>Tokiya</i> brought a different level to it. His confidence was replaced by an almost nervous excitement, and such a large part of himself was just eating it up. The first encounters that come to mind are his more straight-forward practices, but he knows that isn’t what Tokiya’s asking. It’s as he’s coming up with his answers that Tokiya notices Ren’s hands, not quite touching the bed, but not quite doing anything either. Tokiya uses one of his hands to keep hovering over Ren, but takes his other hand to take one of Ren’s, moving it to the outside of Tokiya’s thigh. Ren’s other hand follows almost immediately after getting silent permission to touch Tokiya. “I’ve had a lady or two play around with a strap-on.” </p><p>Tokiya’s hips roll, Tokiya’s obvious erection brushing against Ren’s stomach, and Ren thinks his face is just as filthy as Tokiya’s. Ren’s eyes flicker to Ranmaru’s face, and he’s surprised to find Ranmaru watching <i>him</i>. </p><p>“So you’ve bottomed before.” Tokiya grins. Tokiya’s hand brushes over Ren’s face as a fresh blush begins to cover it. “Is that all?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m far less exciting than you seem to think I am.”</p><p>Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but a dangerous smirk crosses his face. “You’re not quiet, Ren. Can’t imagine the things I’d find if I looked into your bed stand.”</p><p>Ren’s earlier blush was nothing compared to this. He thinks his skin has turned an entirely different shade, and he thinks that Tokiya can feel it, with how close his face is to Ren’s. Tokiya’s eyes hold an excited curiosity, and he sits up, to put his hands under Ren’s shirt, running his hands from Ren’s stomach to his chest, pushing his shirt up in the process. “Can we look, Ren?” Tokiya’s voice is sultry, “Can we see what you get up to?” It turns into a purr that goes straight to Ren’s dick. How could he say no? His arousal was significantly higher than his embarrassment, even though Ren was fairly certain just from Ranmaru’s face that Ranmaru was getting off, seeing Ren embarrassed for once.</p><p>“If that’s what your heart desires- but I don’t think it’s quite as interesting as Ran makes it sound.” Ren manages a smile. It was meant to be a smirk- but that wasn’t what it turned out to be.</p><p>“Entertain him for me, baby?” Tokiya’s head tilts back, resting against Ranmaru’s arm, blinking up at him. Even meant for Ranmaru, the expression sent a flutter through Ren’s chest. Tokiya was adorable, and he knew how to use it. It was so distracting that Ren nearly missed what the actual request was.</p><p>He remembers when Tokiya gets up and Ranmaru takes his place over Ren. Ranmaru chooses to hover over Ren with a knee in between Ren’s legs, pressing against his crotch with a pressure that makes Ren unable to keep his hips still. Ranmaru smirks at Ren, the hand that isn’t holding himself up moving to Ren’s chin. There’s a look in Ranmaru’s eyes that Ren doesn’t let himself think about further, and Ranmaru makes it easier to ignore when he presses his lips to Ren’s. Ranmaru’s lips were dry, but they were warmer than Tokiya’s. Tokiya’s kiss wasn’t gentle- but Ranmaru’s kiss made Tokiya’s seem like a peck. It was aggressive and persistent. One of the first assumptions that Ren finds he was correct about. </p><p>Even with the distraction that is Ranmaru, Ren can hear the drawer by his bed open. </p><p>Ranmaru pulls back, to look over at Tokiya, looking in the drawer. Ren glances over, and notices Tokiya’s eyebrow raise, but Tokiya is clearly affected by his findings.</p><p>Tokiya leaves the drawer open, but he heads back to the bed, making a beeline for Ren, kissing him far harder than he had a minute ago. Some idea in Tokiya’s head seems to have awoken something in him, and Tokiya reaches down, between Ren and Ranmaru, to cup the outside of Ren’s jeans. When Tokiya pulls back, breathless, he’s grinning, a sly look in his eyes, but his voice is a purr. “Will you show us how you use your toys?” Tokiya moves to press a kiss against Ren’s jaw. “I want to see what you do to yourself when you’re alone.” He moves, nipping at Ren’s earlobe, and Ren’s breath hitches when Tokiya squeezes his cock. Ren glances at Ranmaru, but Ranmaru’s expression seems to change, too, darkening with lust. He seems to be as turned on by the idea as Tokiya, and Ren can’t lie. He’s starting to get into the idea, too. </p><p>“I can do that.” Ren’s grin is faltering, because it’s too hard to change his expression from the slack-jawed expression that it wants to be. “Any requests?”</p><p>Ranmaru snorts, “How many do you have?”</p><p>“I saw three.”</p><p>“Then you missed one.” Ren’s grin is sheepish.</p><p>“Why don’t you choose?” Tokiya purrs, looking up at Ranmaru from under his lashes. Ren doesn’t get the full effect of Tokiya’s look, but it clearly works if Ranmaru’s reaction is any sign. </p><p>Ranmaru does glance at Ren again, to flash him a nearly predatory smirk before he gets up. Ren was nervous, leaving his fate in Ranmaru’s hands. Tokiya distracts him by pulling Ren into another kiss, his index finger hooking back into the collar. </p><p>Ranmaru lets out a low whistle, looking into the drawer. Unlike Tokiya, he has no qualms about rustling around in the drawer. Ren isn’t surprised. After all- Ranmaru seemed to lack subtlety. Ren is reminded of this offer. </p><p>Definitely not subtle. </p><p>When Tokiya pulls back and Ren sees Ranmaru come back holding <i>two</i> items, Ren has to let his head fall back, suppressing a groan. </p><p>Ren had made the most of the only trip he’d managed to make to an adult store. As an idol, it was hard to sneak off, especially to sex shops- so he had grabbed… a <i>few</i> toys. </p><p>The one he used most was not one in Ranmaru’s hands. The shiny, silver plug was still somewhere in his drawer, along with the most basic rubber dildo you could find. The one Ranmaru had grabbed was one Ren used when he didn’t have much time to get off- a bigger piece with a vibrator attached to the bottom. He normally lasted less than a few minutes when he’d use that.</p><p>Which is where the stifled groan comes in- because Ranmaru paired it with the last of Ren’s toys. A cock ring, designed specifically to play around with orgasm denial. It was going to be a long night. And he knew that Masato wasn’t coming back for another two days- which meant that they had as far into tonight as they wanted to go. Based off of Tokiya’s bright expression upon seeing the items, Ren had to guess that Tokiya hadn’t seen the cock ring. He did, however, certainly seem to agree with Ranmaru’s plans.</p><p>“Let’s get you undressed.” Tokiya purrs. Ranmaru sets the items on his own nightstand, assisting Tokiya in getting Ren undressed. When Ranmaru gets Ren’s shirt off, Tokiya’s lips press over Ren’s chest- short and soft and rapid kisses. Ren’s hand moves, to hold onto Tokiya’s bicep, and Tokiya is more than happy to stay in place, moving down to press kisses to Ren’s stomach. </p><p>Ranmaru is less patient, focusing on Ren’s pants as Tokiya peppers kisses to Ren’s sides. Ren slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle his moan when Ranmaru wraps his hand around Ren’s cock, his thumb rubbing over the tip of it. If Tokiya weren’t over him, Ren’s hips would have moved up into Ranmaru’s hand. </p><p>Ren was far more used to focusing on his partners- to the point that it was a bit weird to be on the other end of it. Ren wasn’t used to just lying back and letting his partner, or in this case, <i>partners</i>, do all of the work- but between the mix of sexual activity and romantic actions- Ren was happy. Beyond happy. He was ecstatic, to get Tokiya and Ranmaru’s attention.</p><p>Ren hears Ranmaru’s bedside drawer open, and he hears the click of a cap, but he’s then distracted by Tokiya’s tongue, running over his nipple, lightly biting it. Ren’s next moan is once again muffled by his hand, but Tokiya brings it down, holding onto his wrist. “You can be noisy.” Tokiya’s smirk is cheeky. “Ran and I have been <i>much</i> louder.” </p><p>Ren hears Ranmaru click his tongue, and then he feels a fairly well lubed hand begin to stroke his cock, giving it a few pumps up and down, and then Ren feels Ranmaru affix the cock ring and his moan already has an edge of desperation. Tokiya’s head turns, pressing his cheek against Ren’s chest and humming. Ren can feel his smirk. “That’s a more than welcome sight.”</p><p>Ranmaru leans down, to kiss Ren, and Ren moans into the kiss when Ranmaru reaches down to give Ren another stroke. Ranmaru is smirking when he pulls away. “You want me ‘t get the toy ready or do you wanna?”</p><p>“I wash my toys, but that’s still been inside of me, you know.” Ren knows that his face is a bit red- there’s nothing he can do about that. </p><p>“Yeah, and depending on how tonight goes, we might be, too. Don’t think that really matters right now.” Ranmaru does look amused. “You do sound like Toki. ‘Specially when we started.”</p><p>“Is this new for you, Ren?” Tokiya’s head finally turns, and there’s a curious expression on his face. </p><p>“I’m certainly not new to sex- mostly one night stands and only ever with a single woman. I’ve never been with a man- let alone two. It’s certainly a <i>welcome</i> adjustment.” Ren’s smile turns a bit cheeky, despite how <i>shy</i> he feels- a feeling Ren isn’t very used to. He does look up at Ranmaru, only just a bit less red in the face. “But if it doesn’t phase you- I suppose you’re at a much better position to prepare it.” Ren didn’t want to move Tokiya, or for Tokiya to move at all- but he’d have to, if Ren were going to prepare the toy for himself. </p><p>Although Ren would go so far as to say that he thought that Ranmaru had already planned on prepping it himself. </p><p>Ren still wasn’t prepared for Ranmaru’s fingers to press against his opening. Ranmaru hadn’t pushed in yet, but Ren was sure Tokiya could hear Ren’s increased heart rate. Tokiya gently moves Ren’s leg that is closest to Tokiya, to encourage him to bend it. Tokiya’s head returns to laying on Ren’s stomach, his hand stroking the outside of Ren’s thigh. Ranmaru copies Tokiya, bending Ren’s other leg with his clean hand, his thumb pressing into the outside of his thigh. Tokiya’s touch is cooler than Ranmaru’s, but Tokiya’s cold with Ranmaru’s heat combine into a very nice feeling. </p><p>“‘S much as I’d like ‘t watch you open yourself up-” Ranmaru smirks, but there’s a dark look in his eyes. “The chance is too good ‘t pass up.” Ranmaru presses in with one finger, and Ren lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He knew well enough to keep his body untensed- because he <i>had</i> made that mistake one time and his partner hasn’t noticed- it was hard to, when the appendage he was tightening around wasn’t theirs. </p><p>He hadn’t been able to walk right the next day, and it wasn’t an overall pleasant experience.</p><p>Ranmaru’s hands were larger than Ren’s, and Ren can immediately tell. It wasn’t often he had someone else’s fingers inside of him, spreading him open. Ren groans, when Ranmaru adds his second, and he already feels a stretch. </p><p>Luckily, he had played around with himself on enough of a frequent basis that the stretch was good and there wasn’t pain involved. </p><p>Ranmaru scissors his fingers, right as Tokiya moves his head, biting down lightly on Ren’s nipple, and Ren’s moan catches in his throat, sounding out as a choked noise. </p><p>At three fingers, Ren lets out a whine.</p><p>Ranmaru had brushed against Ren’s prostate multiple times, but Ren finally makes a face that shows that Ranmaru’s found it- and then Ranmaru becomes relentless, curling his fingers, pressing against it. Ren can’t help but try to buck his hips, but the weight of Tokiya over him keeps him mostly still. </p><p>If Ren were in a different mindset- his panting would feel obscene. He was used to this kind of reaction- but not from <i>himself</i>. Usually he caused this kind of erotic reaction. </p><p>And then Ranmaru’s fingers pull out of him, and Tokiya shifts, moving away, and while Ren keeps his disappointment silent, his eyebrows pull in, giving him an almost desperate look. </p><p>Ren had almost forgotten that they had wanted him to use the toy on himself- too wrapped up in their affection to even remember. But Ranmaru wraps Ren’s hand around the toy, and when Ren looks up at him, Tokiya has moved to press against Ranmaru, both of their gazes on Ren. There was something about the still clothed men, watching Ren spread out, completely naked beneath them that made Ren’s heart race and his cock throb painfully. </p><p>Ren’s eyes flicker to Tokiya’s hand, trailing under Ranmaru’s shirt onto his stomach. When Ren glances back at Tokiya, Tokiya is watching Ren. Tokiya is just behind Ranmaru, his chest pressed against Ranmaru’s side, and Ren’s eyes move back to Tokiya’s hand when it lowers, just under the waistband of Ranmaru’s pants, and Ranmaru’s breathing begins to come heavier. Tokiya raises an eye, a dangerous smirk on his face. “Well, Ren? Are you going to start?”</p><p>Ren has to take a second, just trying to get himself together, and he has to glance away from Tokiya and Ranmaru to actually focus enough to get himself started. </p><p>“Ran-” Tokiya hums. “You said you’ve <i>heard</i> him before?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ranmaru grunts. It’s clear to Ren, without looking, that Tokiya is definitely doing <i>something</i> to Ranmaru. “He’s definitely touched himself with both me and Masato in the room. Like he wasn’t worried he’d get caught.”</p><p>Ren carefully presses the toy against himself, careful to not even brush his erection. He was already <i>aching</i>, and he’d really be frustrated when he started using the toy- he wasn’t going to make it even harder on himself already. He’s so focused on the feeling of pushing the toy into himself that he almost misses Tokiya’s question. “Does that turn you on, Ren?” Tokiya purrs. “Knowing that you might get caught?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ren pants out, embarrassingly honest. He pushes the toy in to the hilt, and while his moan is almost a bit muffled through his grit teeth, it isn’t muffled nearly enough to be missed. He hears a low groan from Ranmaru. Ren imagines Tokiya helped with that. Ren pauses, a mix of self-consciousness and the feeling of being full. He absolutely would have finished by now if it weren’t for the cock ring keeping him from cumming. </p><p>When Ren finally gets himself together to get ready to start moving the toy, Tokiya hums- and it finally clicks in Ren’s head, what Tokiya is doing. It’s only reinforced, when Tokiya speaks. “The toy isn’t on, Ren.”</p><p>“Is this revenge?” Ren’s voice is breathless. </p><p>“For all those times you’ve teased me?” Tokiya’s grin is almost playful. “Absolutely.”</p><p>Tokiya moves forward at that, his hand slowly retreating from the front of Ranmaru’s pants, to turn the vibrations on the toy, his hand covering Ren’s as he does. Ren’s comment about Tokiya’s sadism dies in his throat when Tokiya turns the vibrations up, and all he can manage is a low, sultry moan. </p><p>“Fuck, Toki.” Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise, from his spot beside the bed, and Tokiya has a smile on his face that Ren can only describe as smug. It takes Ren a moment to adjust, after Tokiya steps back away- though he doesn’t move until he’s trailed his slender fingers from the base of Ren’s cock up, to brush under the head with a feather light touch that was driving Ren crazy.</p><p>Finally, Ren begins moving the toy inside of him, closing his eyes. It’s difficult- because it forces him to focus on the feelings that much more, but he can’t combine the feelings with watching them watch him, because that’s too much. Ren can’t keep his moans from sounding, especially when he accidentally presses the toy to a sensitive spot inside of him and his hand loosens, keeping the toy there for just a bit too long. Ren’s hips snap up with a deep groan, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth hanging open, his entire expression obscene. </p><p>“Maybe we should help him.” Ranmaru suggests. His voice is low, almost like a growl, but he sounds a bit amused. When Ren manages to get his eyes to flutter open, to look over, he sees that Tokiya has managed to strip Ranmaru of his shirt. </p><p>Tokiya hums. “I suppose we could take pity. I have an idea.” Tokiya slowly pulls away from Ranmaru- and Ren isn’t sure if he’s scared or exhilarated from the look in Tokiya’s eyes. “Get behind him and prop him up will you?” Tokiya’s too sweet smile in Ranmaru’s direction gets an eyebrow raise in response, but Ranmaru listens. </p><p>“If I’d ‘ve known you had this much fun takin’ control I’d have done this sooner.”</p><p>Tokiya has positioned himself, kneeling on the bed in between Ren’s legs. He runs a hand down the inside of Ren’s thigh. “This is an especially special situation. And I’d go so far as to say that Ren’s been asking for this.”</p><p>Ren gives a cheeky grin, and then a yelp, when Tokiya moves to lightly bite on the inside of Ren’s thigh. “Wouldn’t have taken you for a biter.” Ren’s breathless tone gives him away. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have either- but Ran’s rubbing off on me.”</p><p>Ren doesn’t need to see Ranmaru’s face to know he’s grinning at Tokiya. Ranmaru has, at this point, slid behind Ren, moving so that his legs are bent, pressed against Ren’s side, and Ren’s back is pressed against Ranmaru’s stomach, his head landing in the middle of Ranmaru’s chest. Ranmaru’s hands are on Ren’s midsection, keeping him propped up. </p><p>Ren has no idea exactly what Tokiya is planning- until Tokiya’s fingers wrap around the toy, and he bends over, his warm breath brushing against Ren’s dick. Tokiya leans down, not hesitating to take Ren’s head into his mouth, his tongue running along the underside of it, and as soon as his mouth wraps around Ren’s cock, he begins moving the toy inside of Ren. </p><p>Ren whines, but he can’t shift much, Ranmaru holding him down. Tokiya’s free hand is holding down Ren’s hips. </p><p>Ren wants to cum, desperately. It had already felt like too much, and that was before Tokiya had begun to suck him off. </p><p>But even through the intense feelings, Ren can still appreciate Tokiya’s blowjob technique. Ren was well aware of how delicate Tokiya’s throat was- it didn’t take much for Tokiya to lose his voice, and Ren would imagine that if Tokiya tried to deepthroat <i>anyone</i> that it would take days for his voice to recover. Tokiya isn’t able to take much of Ren into his mouth- but he more than makes up for it with the talent of his tongue- and when his teeth tug gently on the sensitive skin, Ren shudders. It’s a sharp jolt, but he wouldn’t call it <i>painful</i>. </p><p>No more painful than Ranmaru, who has moved one of his hands up to pinch Ren’s nipple between his large index finger and thumb. </p><p>And then there was the toy. Tokiya had increased the vibrations almost as soon as he had touched it, and he’s taken to nailing Ren’s prostate with every thrust. </p><p>Ren is almost shocked he hasn’t cum <i>despite</i> the ring. </p><p>He’s been on the edge for so long that he can feel his eyes tear up, and he lets out a whine. “Ah- I-I’m sorry, I can’t-” Tokiya does stop, when Ren talks, and Ren notices the vibrations cut off as well. Ranmaru’s hand moves, stroking over Ren’s chest. Ren gives an almost tearful laugh, as Tokiya nuzzles against his leg. “I think I’m reaching my limit.” Ren admits, his entire face red. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t apologize.” Tokiya presses a kiss to the inside of Ren’s knee. “You did so well.” Tokiya’s voice turns into a purr. “You were so pretty, Ren. I’m definitely not disappointed.” Tokiya grins. “You lasted much longer than I expected you to.” Tokiya’s fingers trail up Ren’s leg. “Can I fuck you, Ren? Do you want that?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ren’s voice is almost pleading. “But no ring- please.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Tokiya reassures. “I’ll take it off right now, darling.”</p><p>Tokiya starts by taking the toy out, and Ranmaru reaches out to take it, to set it on the bedside table, and then Tokiya carefully works the ring off of Ren’s cock. Tokiya barely touches him- and even without the ring, there isn’t enough friction to send Ren over the edge. Tokiya moves, to lean over and kiss Ren, and it’s very gentle. It’s sweet, and even though Tokiya stays until he needs to breathe, it feels like it’s over too soon. </p><p>Tokiya stands, and though for the first time tonight he does look flustered, undressing under the gaze of both Ranmaru and Ren. He doesn’t take long to undress himself- and Ranmaru <i>or</i> Ren would help- if Ranmaru weren’t pinned under Ren or if Ren thought himself capable of standing. Tokiya reaches into Ranmaru’s drawer, finding a condom quickly, but he glances back at Ren, and then glances down- and despite how equally turned on and <i>exhausted</i> Ren is, he still finds it in himself to blush. </p><p>Something about Tokiya’s lack of shame with Ren had certainly made Ren easy to fluster- but Tokiya was fine with that. He had seen Ren blush less than a handful of times in the span of knowing Ren, if that, so he was more than happy to see Ren’s cheeks stay that pretty shade of pink for as long as he could. Especially knowing that Ren was blushing because of <i>him</i>. Honestly, it was a turn on for Tokiya. </p><p>“Do you need more lube?” Tokiya moves his hand, to run it through Ren’s long hair. As mussed up and tangled as it is right now, and a bit damp from the sweat on Ren’s forehead- it’s still very soft. Tokiya can tell that he takes good care of it. </p><p>But then again, he knew that before he got to run his hands through it, because he’s been in Ranmaru’s bathroom. The amount of hair products in there were ridiculous even for Ren, and Ren’s hair was at least three times as long as Ranmaru or Masato’s. </p><p>Ren laughs. The sound is almost a bit hysterical, from his heavy breathing and the tears that still haven’t quite left his eyes, but his smile is genuine. “No. Between both of you, I’m definitely adequately prepared.”</p><p>Ren can feel Ranmaru’s chest move with his low chuckle. </p><p>“Feel free to let me know if you’ve changed your mind. I’ll go as slow as you need me to.”</p><p>“I know that’s meant to be reassuring-” Ren gives an amused huff. “But I think I’d rather just have you fuck me into the mattress right now.”</p><p>Tokiya’s sigh is <i>definitely</i> amused, and Ren hears Ranmaru snort behind him. </p><p>“You’ve been quiet, Ran.” Ren comments, tilting his head back as the thought crosses his mind. Ranmaru looks at Tokiya, first, and then down at Ren. </p><p>“Yeah, well. Not ‘t say I don’t love the situation we’re in-” Ranmaru’s smirk has returned. “But this was Toki’s idea. ‘N I’m pretty sure Toki’s told me before that his kink is me shuttin’ up.”</p><p>Tokiya’s wearing a teasing grin. “We’ve established a safety <i>signal</i> for him. It’s hard to resist the urge to keep his mouth busy.”</p><p>Ren chuckles, though he watches Ranmaru reach out his hand towards Tokiya, palm up, and he watches Tokiya hand Ranmaru the condom. Ranmaru brings his hands closer, opening the packet over Ren’s chest, before both of his arms retract from Ren- one pulling Tokiya closer by his hip, and the other beginning to roll the condom onto Tokiya with such ease that it makes it obvious they’ve done this many a time before- which is surprising. Ren wonders if Tokiya’s topped Ranmaru- and if so… how often? It’s a thought that sends a painful throb through Ren’s dick. </p><p>When Ranmaru’s done, he returns to holding Ren, and Tokiya moves back on the bed- back in between Ren’s legs, and he hums, reaching forward to press his thumbs into Ren’s hips. “I’m going to like this position.” Tokiya gives a wide grin. It’s controlled. <i>Too</i> controlled, Ren thinks. Much different than Ranmaru’s wild grin. “Getting to be on top of both of you.”</p><p>Ranmaru rolls his eyes- not that Ren can see it, but Tokiya leans over, kissing Ren’s forehead, and then pushing himself up further to kiss Ranmaru. Ren leans forward, to press his nose to Tokiya’s bare shoulder. </p><p>“You’re the only one with clothes.” Tokiya mumbles. “We’ll have to fix that soon.”</p><p>Ranmaru chuckles, but it comes out muffled, and Ren guesses that Tokiya had kissed him again. Tokiya finally leans back, one hand holding him above Ren and one hand moving. “You’d like this to be quick?” </p><p>“Please.” Ren reaches up, to hold onto Tokiya. Tokiya hums, leaning his head down to kiss Ren’s neck. Ren feels the head of Tokiya’s cock, pressing against his entrance, and despite everything, Ren feels nervous. He’s reminded, a bit arbitrarily, that he’s never actually done this before. Toys were much different. Tokiya presses in slowly, and despite the other toy, Ren still feels a stretch. Ren leans up, to bury his head in Tokiya’s neck, admittedly to hide his expression. </p><p>It was <i>strange</i>. </p><p>Tokiya stops, and Ranmaru pulls Ren back, forcing him to bring his head back. </p><p>“We’ve got rules for this part, too.” Ranmaru mumbles, his hand rubbing Ren’s stomach. “Toki needs ‘t see your face. ‘N if it hurts, you need ‘t tell us.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t. It isn’t as if-”</p><p>“It’s different.” Tokiya interrupts, but it’s gentle. “You look nervous, Ren.” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, and he brings the hand that isn’t holding himself to stroke Ren’s cheek. “And it’s fine to be. You’ve never been with a man.” Tokiya leans down, a slow, gentle kiss. He’s still inside Ren- but barely. Tokiya speaks again when he pulls back. “Have you been someone’s first?”</p><p>Ren pauses for a second, before he answers. “Yes.”</p><p>“And how did you handle it?”</p><p>“...I took it slow.” Ren glances away. His fingers press into Tokiya’s back, and he sighs. </p><p>Tokiya waits until Ren glances back at him. “This is the same thing. This could feel <i>very</i> good- but not if we don’t make the proper adjustments.” Tokiya’s smile is reassuring. “Trust me- I was in your exact place with Ran. And Ran’s been through the same thing.” Tokiya glances up. “I’m not going to tease you.” Tokiya promises. “But we do need to start slow. I really do think that you’ll warm up to it quickly-” He pauses, to press a kiss to Ren’s shoulder. “But you need to get used to it.”</p><p>“Toki tried to pull the whole hidin’ thing, too. …’N I acted like I was fine.” Ranmaru grumbles a bit as he ends his sentence, and then he sighs. “So both ‘a us can tell ya that it’s a lot less fun when you’re uncomfortable. You’ve been real good at stayin’ relaxed, but nerves can get ya just as bad, Ren. This is about you enjoyin’ it, alright?”</p><p>“Oh, darling.” Tokiya’s eyebrows draw in as tears begin to make their way down Ren’s cheeks. Tokiya lowers to his elbow, his chest pressing to Ren’s. He holds onto Ren’s arm with one hand, the other moving to cradle Ren’s cheek, moving his head to Ren’s shoulder in the best form of a hug he could give Ren without crushing him. “Are you okay?” There’s genuine concern in Tokiya’s voice that gets Ren to begin crying harder. Ranmaru’s arms tighten around Ren’s stomach. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Ren admits. </p><p>It’s not entirely true. </p><p>“Talk to me, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is much, much softer, and it leads to Ren’s first sob, and he tries to turn his head, but Ranmaru’s hand moves from under Tokiya, the backs of his fingers pressing to Ren’s cheek, keeping him from trying to hide. </p><p>“I’m not sure it’s my place to tell you.” Ren finally admits, his voice breaking as his eyes close. </p><p>Ren feels a hand rubbing his side- and based solely on the size difference, he knows it’s Ranmaru’s. “I’m going to pull out, Ren.” </p><p>“Please don’t.” Ren’s eyes open, and a genuine feeling of panic flashes through him. He didn’t want to ruin his chance to be with Ranmaru and Tokiya because he had lost control of himself. “I’m fine to keep going.”</p><p>His own voice makes him wince- because if he were in Tokiya’s place, it would only make up his mind to stop. “I’ll still finish you off, Ren.” Tokiya reassures. “Just not like this.”</p><p>“That’s not what I care about.” Ren was too far already at this point. He may be cursing himself, for speaking before he really thought, but it was out of his mouth. </p><p>“Then what is it?” Ranmaru’s voice is a lot gentler than Ren had expected that it would be. </p><p>Ren swallows hard, his eyebrows furrowing. He felt <i>vulnerable</i> and he wasn’t sure that he liked it. Most of Ren’s relations stemmed from a mutual physical attraction. Ren wasn’t used to involving <i>emotions</i> into situations like this, and it made him feel weak. “If this is our only time-” His voice is quiet. “I don’t want to finish it like this.”</p><p>Ren thinks he can feel Ranmaru’s chest depress with a silent sigh, but he can see Tokiya’s face contort, turning almost sad for a moment. Tokiya’s hand strokes Ren’s cheek. “This doesn’t have to be our last time, Ren. If you want to be with us again, we both want to be with you.”</p><p>“If we wanted nothin’ more ‘n a one night stand, you’d be a terrible choice. Considerin’ you’re my roommate and in the same band 's Toki.”</p><p>“We can talk about all of this after, Ren.” Tokiya promises. “We can have a real discussion about why we asked you for this, but I promise you that we don’t want this to be the last time, either.” Tokiya leans forward, to press a soft kiss to Ren’s lips. “But for right now, let’s all get taken care of, and then we can talk. You did so good, Ren.” Tokiya’s fingers trace Ren’s jaw. “You deserve to be rewarded.”</p><p>Tokiya moves, but only enough to carefully pull out. He remains over Ren, but he pushes himself up, and at first Ren isn’t sure why, because Tokiya isn’t moving <i>away</i>, and then he feels Ranmaru’s hand wrap around the base of his cock. </p><p>“Don’t hold back.” Ranmaru mumbles, close to Ren’s ear. He nips at the shell of Ren’s ear as Tokiya focuses on Ren’s neck, gently lowering the collar with a finger, and Ranmaru’s handjob is focused. Ren lasts an almost embarrassingly short time, covering his own stomach and Tokiya’s in his cum, shuddering through his orgasm, one hand holding onto Tokiya’s shoulder and the other to Ranmaru’s knee. </p><p>Ranmaru doesn’t stop stroking until Ren flinches at the overstimulation, and Tokiya stays over him a moment longer. Tokiya presses a kiss to Ren’s forehead, and then he finally stands up. Ranmaru holds him for longer, while Tokiya goes to the bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth. </p><p>Ren would offer to clean himself, but his body feels heavy. If it weren’t for the promise of the important talk, he’d probably want to fall asleep. </p><p>He’d have to figure it out. Ren never leaves his partners unsatisfied. Tokiya cleans Ren up, and he smiles at him, a soft smile- and he tugs on Ren’s collar. “Off or on, darling?” </p><p>Ren gives a low, tired chuckle. “I nearly forgot I was wearing it. But I believe that it’s Ran’s- so I suppose that leaves the decision up to him.”</p><p>“Leave it on.” Ranmaru grunts. “Looks good on ya.”</p><p>Ren snorts, but he does. Tokiya grabs a tissue off of Ranmaru’s bedside table and begins to wipe off Ren’s face. “I should have done this with the cloth before I dirtied it.” Tokiya sighs. “Your face is mostly dry- it’s just streaked.”</p><p>“I’ll wash it later.” Ren’s promise is a mumble. </p><p>“Are you alright if Ran and I finish each other off?” Tokiya’s fingers brush across Ren’s cheek. </p><p>“Of course.” Ren pushes down the emotions stirring in his chest- was this normal for three people? Was there more he should do? Were they asking him to sit out on this for his sake or theirs? He’s already made one scene tonight, and he isn’t going to make another. “Should I go to my bed?”</p><p>“What? No. My bed’s plenty big enough for you ‘t stay here. Unless you’re not interested in watchin’.” </p><p>“How could I say no to that offer?” Ren’s voice falls a few pegs short from seductive, but he had given it a shot. </p><p>He was <i>exhausted</i>. </p><p>Was this how some of the women he slept with felt like after? It was hard to tell- because he did often fall asleep in their bed with them, unless he’s specifically asked to leave. Most of them appreciate him staying, and he’s not one to disappoint. </p><p>“I might need some help.” Ren’s grin is sheepish. “Unless you’d like me to flop over. I’m not sure it’d be very graceful.”</p><p>Ranmaru snorts, but Tokiya helps Ren sit up long enough for Ranmaru to slip out from underneath him, and then Tokiya helps him back down. He’s far enough to the side that he doesn’t need to move over. </p><p>Tokiya gives Ren one last soft smile, before it turns almost wolfish as he redirects it to Ranmaru. </p><p>Ren’s definitely watching closely- though he’s reminding himself that he can’t go a round two. He hopes his body remembers that. </p><p>Tokiya is fast to strip Ranmaru out of his last clothing items- discarding his jeans and boxers with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Ren’s tired, smug thought is a confirmation, from a few mornings where he had seen Tokiya retreating to his room in wrinkled clothing. It was definitely exactly what he thought it was. </p><p>Ranmaru pulls Tokiya closer, grinding into him with a smirk, bending his head down and nipping at Tokiya’s earlobe. Tokiya hums, but pushes Ranmaru back with one hand flat on Ranmaru’s bare chest, earning an eyebrow raise from Ranmaru, but a dangerous smirk from Tokiya. “I don’t think I’m quite ready to <i>completely</i> relinquish my control tonight. Lie on the bed.” </p><p>“Demandin’ aren’t we?” Ranmaru’s voice is deeper than usual, but Ren watches with entertainment as Ranmaru obeys. </p><p>Ranmaru moves to the opposite side of Ren, climbing onto the bed, and Ren is definitely checking Ranmaru out. </p><p>“You’re lucky that the gags are in my room.” Tokiya’s voice is far too conversational, as he digs through the drawer. He walks back to Ranmaru, the bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. Ren isn’t entirely sure what Tokiya’s plan is yet. </p><p>Tokiya goes to Ranmaru’s dresser, and Ren hears Ranmaru groan. When Tokiya comes back, he presses a quick kiss to Ren’s forehead, though Ren does still see the tie in one of his hands. “We’ll be quick.” Tokiya promises. </p><p>“Take your time.” Ren reassures. “I’m simply enjoying the show.”</p><p>Tokiya laughs, and Ranmaru just huffs. Tokiya moves to Ranmaru’s side again. “Head up.” Tokiya’s commands sound more like suggestions, but Ranmaru’s clearly obeying them. Ranmaru grumbles incoherently as he lifts his head from the pillow. Tokiya moves the tie to create a blindfold, securing it into a knot at the back of Ranmaru’s head. </p><p>Ranmaru doesn’t seem <i>nervous</i>, but Ren thinks that Ranmaru’s wondering who is going to fuck who, too. </p><p>Ranmaru drops his head when Tokiya moves away from him, and then Tokiya opens the condom, sliding it onto Ranmaru. </p><p>Ren guesses that answers that. </p><p>“You’re gonna have ‘t prep yourself if I’m blindfolded.” Ranmaru taunts. </p><p>“I guess I will.” Tokiya definitely sounds smug, but then he glances at Ren. “Unless you’d like to help, Ren? You certainly don’t have to.”</p><p>Ren rolls to his side, a bit experimental. “Ah- I’m not sure if I could walk over there just yet.”</p><p>“If you’d like to, I <i>could</i> come over there.”</p><p>“I most certainly wouldn’t say no.” Ren smirks, much more reminiscent of his usual expressions. </p><p>Tokiya moves, and Ranmaru huffs again. “Couldn’t ‘a at least waited ‘t blindfold me until after this?”</p><p>“If you keep going, I can and will <i>find</i> something to gag you with. You’d be lucky if it weren’t my underwear.”</p><p>“Lucky or unlucky?”</p><p>“You’re moving into dangerous territory. I’m starting to highly consider <i>your</i> underwear- and I’m well aware that you had dance practice today.” </p><p>When Ranmaru’s nose wrinkles, and he scowls, Ren can’t help but laugh at their exchange. </p><p>“How do you want me, Ren?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Ren pushes himself, leaning against the headboard. “Do you need to be lying down?” </p><p>“I’ll be fine with any position you’d like me in, darling.”</p><p>“He’s real fuckin’ flexible.” Ranmaru smirks. </p><p>“You can’t say I didn’t warn you.” It’s Tokiya’s turn to huff- but he really does step aside from the bed. Ren notices him open the drawer, taking one of Ranmaru’s boxers from the dresser. </p><p>Ranmaru’s grin has turned shit-eating. “Really goin’ with the underwear thing, huh?” </p><p>Tokiya clicks his tongue, but Ranmaru does open his mouth when Tokiya’s thumb presses to his chin. Ren is in mild awe. He never thought he’d see the day where Ranmaru was <i>submissive</i> to anyone. He had never seen Ranmaru this vulnerable. Especially not <i>willingly</i>. Tokiya shoves part of the fabric into Ranmaru’s mouth, and he bites down. Ren imagines that Ranmaru could probably just spit it out if he wanted to.</p><p>Clearly, he didn’t. </p><p>“And you said that this was <i>my</i> kink.” Tokiya scoffs playfully.</p><p>Ranmaru grumbles behind the gag, but Ren takes a second to take in Tokiya’s adoring expression, looking at Ranmaru. Ren wonders if Tokiya was thinking along the same lines. </p><p>“And if you keep being bad, I’ll just have to be quiet.” Tokiya warns, running his hand over Ranmaru’s stomach. Ranmaru huffs. </p><p>Tokiya makes his way back to Ren- who has come up with his answer. He gives it, when Tokiya waits for him. “How about on my lap?”</p><p>Tokiya grins. “A good choice.” Tokiya actually is careful, sliding onto Ren’s lap. He lifts himself up enough that he’s not brushing against Ren’s still far too sensitive dick, and Tokiya takes the bottle of lube from Ranmaru, to pour some onto Ren’s hand. </p><p>Ren was at least familiar with this- although he’d never opened anyone else up. </p><p>Tokiya learns very quickly that Ren is talented with his fingers. By the second finger, Tokiya is leaning heavily against Ren’s chest, unable to be silent even if he wanted to be. </p><p>Tokiya isn’t sure who’s enjoying the moans more- Ranmaru, who’s shifting despite how hard he’s trying to keep himself still, or Ren, who gets more enthusiastic in his work with every moan.</p><p>Finally, a moment after working Tokiya with three fingers, Ren removes them. “I think you’re ready, Toki.”</p><p>“I might need a minute.” Tokiya’s voice is breathless, and he’s still heavily leaning on Ren. “I think I might be jealous of your saxophone.” Tokiya gets a teasing smile on his face. “Gives me some ideas.” </p><p>“Oh?” Ren’s eyebrow raises. </p><p>“Ran’s gotten me off with just his fingers before- I’d love to have you try sometime.” </p><p>“You know where I live.” Ren teases. </p><p>Tokiya chuckles, sliding off of Ren’s lap to go back to Ranmaru. He takes a similar position, sliding onto Ranmaru’s lap, but he reaches behind himself, holding Ranmaru’s cock to slide it inside of him. </p><p>Ranmaru groans into the makeshift gag, but his hands find Tokiya’s thighs, and Tokiya moves them up to his hips. </p><p>Tokiya’s moans are obscene, dirty and sexy as hell- in both Ren and Ranmaru’s opinion. Ren can tell that Tokiya’s overdoing it for Ranmaru, who definitely seems enthusiastic. Some moans get cut off, from Ranmaru moving his hips up or Tokiya rolling his hips down. </p><p>And then, Ranmaru seems to get close. He moves his hand down the ‘V’ of Tokiya’s hip with one hand, jerking Tokiya off with a dry hand. Ren can’t imagine it’s comfortable, and Ranmaru’s hand seems to catch- and Ranmaru definitely isn’t gentle, but Tokiya either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, his eyes rolling back into his head. Tokiya whines when he gets off, covering Ranmaru’s hand and chest. As soon as Tokiya begins to get over the edge, Ranmaru grabs Tokiya’s hips with both hands, and pulls him down as Ranmaru’s hips snap up. </p><p>Tokiya’s moan is better than a porn star's, too far lost to even form words. Ren didn’t think he could even <i>get</i> hard again, but he definitely was. Ren’s eyes go to Ranmaru’s jaw, visibly tight as he bites down on the underwear in his mouth, his low groan muffled. Tokiya lets himself fall onto Ranmaru’s chest, and even blindfolded Ranmaru catches him, sliding his arms to wrap around Tokiya’s back.</p><p>Tokiya’s face is almost peaceful, which is a thought that nearly makes Ren laugh. He had never seen a <i>blissful</i> expression on Tokiya’s face before. </p><p>And Ren thought <i>he</i> was going to be sore tomorrow. </p><p>But it’s very clear that they’ve done this before, and who knows how many times. Ren would have never guessed that Tokiya liked it rough- though he definitely could have guessed that Ranmaru did. It’s Ranmaru that finally reaches up to his face, taking the blindfold off first and dropping it to the ground. The underwear follow quickly. </p><p>Ranmaru’s attention falls first on Tokiya, who is cuddling into Ranmaru’s chest. As cute as the sight was- Ren’s eyes move to Ranmaru, and his soft smile as he rubs Tokiya’s bare back. The low chuckle ends it, and his smile returns to a smirk when he glances back at Ren, an eyebrow raising. “Think we gave Ren a problem, babe.” </p><p>“Guess it’s our responsibility to fix it.” Tokiya mumbles. Ren watches as Tokiya struggles to keep his eyes open. For how… dominating...Tokiya could be, it was such a change to see him as soft and cuddly as he was being now. </p><p>Ranmaru groans, and then pats Tokiya’s back. “I think you’re spent, Toki. But you’ve gotta get off ‘a me if ‘m gonna do anything.”</p><p>Tokiya gives a quiet sigh, but he finally pushes himself up, using Ranmaru as leverage. Ranmaru helps steady him, the best that he can, but it still takes a moment for Tokiya to slide himself off of Ranmaru with a low groan. Ranmaru catches him, sliding out from underneath him to flip Tokiya and lie him on his back next to Ren. Ren had settled back down, and as soon as Ranmaru is done fixing Tokiya, he reaches over to squeeze Ren’s arm. “‘M gonna get Toki cleaned up ‘n then I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Ren gives a low, almost weak chuckle. “I tried my best, but watching you two did me in.”</p><p>Ranmaru gives a short, amused exhale, and then moves to go to the bathroom to get a rag. This time, perhaps reminded of Tokiya’s previous comment, Ranmaru takes the damp rag and runs it across Ren’s cheeks, first, getting rid of what dried tears remained. Ranmaru was far more gentle than Ren expected him to be. </p><p>When Ren’s face was cleaner, Ranmaru began to clean Tokiya up. As soon as Tokiya is clean, he turns, curling in on himself, but grabbing Ren’s arm, restraining it in his grasp. Tokiya’s hands are holding onto Ren’s arm, and his head lands on Ren’s shoulder. Ranmaru rids himself of the rag, and goes back to Ren. “‘M gonna guess you want fast.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I could handle anything but.” Ren murmurs. </p><p>“Hand or mouth?”</p><p>“Well if you’re offering-” Ren can muster a cheeky grin, though it is a bit tired. “I wouldn’t mind if you used your mouth on me.”</p><p>Ranmaru gives an amused click of the tongue, but he kneels on the bed, leaning over.</p><p>“Wait.” Tokiya mumbles, watching Ranmaru. He glances up at Ren and he gives a Ranmaru a sly grin. “You should put in the stud.”</p><p>Ren glances first at Tokiya- and then curiously at Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s chuckle is low. “Worth a try.” Ranmaru’s grin turns snarky. “Works real good on you.” Ranmaru squeezes Ren’s thigh. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Stud?” Ren raises an eyebrow, to turn his head to Tokiya, and Tokiya hums happily. </p><p>“I imagine you have suspicions. If they’re right, you’ll know soon.”</p><p>Ranmaru comes back out, and it doesn’t seem like much has changed. He kneels down, his knee in between Ren’s calves, and his hand is besides Ren’s thigh. Ren completely understands what Tokiya meant, when Ranmaru takes Ren’s cock into his mouth, and Ren feels the smooth, tiny, metal ball against the underside of his erection. Ren can’t help the whine, shuddering underneath Ranmaru. Tokiya takes Ren’s hand, the one connected to the arm that Tokiya isn’t cuddling, and he lifts it to Ranmaru’s hair. Ren’s hand wraps in Ranmaru’s hair, and Ranmaru lets out a low moan at Ren’s gentle tug. </p><p>When Ranmaru said fast- he meant it. Ren lasts almost no time at all, shivering through his orgasm. Ranmaru pulls away, shortly after Ren’s orgasm has finished, and while he makes a face, he swallows it. Tokiya sighs. “You can spit it out Ran. No one’s going to be offended.”</p><p>“Less of a mess.” Ranmaru mutters, cleaning his teeth with his tongue, his nose wrinkled. He grabs a tissue from the side of the bed, and he carefully cleans Ren, though there’s barely anything to clean.</p><p>“You have a piercing?” Ren mumbles through the haze of having just cum. </p><p>“Had it since I was a kid.” Ranmaru entertains Ren enough to just slightly stick out his tongue, showing the tiny, silver ball. He puts his tongue back in his mouth. “Shining made me take it out. Said it hurt the image ‘a the company or some shit, but it wasn’t really worth fightin’ on it. Honestly, if Toki hadn’t asked me ‘t put it back in a while ago, I probably never would’a.”</p><p>“Did you not like it?” Ren is genuinely curious, but Ranmaru gives a good natured groan.</p><p>“You too? Toki gave me the twenty question spiell, too. Listen close ‘cause I’m gonna answer most ‘a the questions you could ask. I liked it fine. ‘Nuff ‘t get it in the first place. ‘N I kept it in ‘til I was told ‘t take it out. Until Toki, either no one cared ‘r no one noticed, so I never really think about it. I doubt it’ll heal up, considerin’ it’s old as shit ‘n Toki likes me ‘t put it in sometimes, but even if it does, I’ve never really thought about if it’d get it repierced. I got it in the first place fer my image. I just liked the look ‘a it. That good?”</p><p>Ren could be offended- but he’s really just amused. He nods. </p><p>“Good. Now- move over. Both ‘a ya. We’ll keep Ren in the middle.” Despite Ranmaru’s order, he actually does help Ren move over. Tokiya seems to only have a slightly easier time moving over. Ranmaru slides in bed besides Ren, but he moves to his side. “Alright. Talkin’.”</p><p>“Why were you crying, Ren?” Tokiya asks softly, his hand stroking up and down Ren’s arm comfortingly. </p><p>Ren’s eyes close, but he can feel his face get red. It was that horrible, terrible <i>vulnerable</i> feeling, returned full force. “You both treated me like you really… cared. I’m afraid most of my nightly escapades are more physical attraction based than anything else.” Ren’s voice is weak. “Not that I’m assuming anything of this. It was just… quite a bit.”</p><p>“That’s fucked up.” Ranmaru says bluntly. </p><p>“If you felt cared for, Ren, you were right.” Tokiya’s voice is almost a bit frustrated, but Ren can’t tell exactly at who. “When you’re sleeping with someone, you <i>should</i> have some emotional attachment. If Ran and I weren’t romantically interested, I would have <i>never</i> been alright inviting you to do this.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’d’ve asked you out right then, but I knew that this whole scene was a fantasy ‘a Toki’s, which is why I was gonna wait ‘til now. But if I’d ‘ave known you were gonna be this upset over it I wouldn’t have waited. I just wanted ‘t prove ‘t Toki that you’d be interested.”</p><p>“...This… this wasn’t solely for sex?” Ren is careful when he asks.</p><p>“It wasn’t.” Tokiya confirms. “It really wasn’t.”</p><p>“Sex with <i>you</i>, maybe, Ren.” Ranmaru grunts. “We both wanted ‘t sleep with <i>you</i>, but it’s cause we’re into you. Not ‘cause we just think you’d be a good lay.”</p><p>“What <i>Ranmaru</i> is <i>trying</i> to say-” Tokiya’s voice is stern, when speaking to Ranmaru, but softens when he speaks to Ren. “Is that we didn’t want you to feel used. We were trying to make you feel special.”</p><p>Ren really thinks it over for a moment. “It’s… crazy. It seems like a fever dream- But I believe you.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Tokiya smiles. “Will you join our relationship?”</p><p>“If you’ll have me- I will.”</p><p>“Good.” Ranmaru grunts. Tokiya’s smile grows, and he moves, to lay his head against Ren’s shoulder, closing his eyes. </p><p>“Now- I want you to lie and down and <i>actually</i> sleep with us.”</p><p>Ranmaru snorts. “The lights ‘r on and we’re all on top of the blankets.”</p><p>“A shame.” Ren teases. It’s clear that Tokiya isn’t going to move. Ranmaru scoffs, but he gets up to grab Ren’s blanket. He drapes it over Ren and Tokiya, and then he turns off the light. Ren feels him crawl back under the blanket, but he takes a more dominant position in the cuddling, moving his arm to urge Ren to raise his head, to rest it on Ranmaru’s bicep, and Ranmaru’s arm lands across Ren’s stomach.</p><p>Ren can’t remember the last time he had fallen asleep this comfortably. He was more so, when he woke up and Tokiya and Ranmaru were still near him. </p><p>And it only progressed from there. </p><p>Ren got many more sweet moments from them. </p><p>Like when it was just Ren and Tokiya, practicing together, and during their break Tokiya had wiped Ren’s forehead with his towel, and had leaned into his side until they had to return to work. </p><p>The way that Tokiya would ‘fix’ Ren’s hair, gently pushing a few pieces back behind his ear, turned so that his soft smile would be for Ren’s eyes only. </p><p>When Ranmaru would steal Ren to ‘help’ him, but would really pull Ren into an empty room for a short makeout session, keeping him until his face returned to normal and his lips were a bit less swollen.</p><p>But not everything was purely sweet. </p><p>Ren’s toys were no longer in his own drawer- because Ranmaru had gotten him to agree to letting Ranmaru control Ren’s toys. If Ren wanted to use them, he had to beg Ranmaru or Tokiya- which may have sounded embarrassing, but Ren found that it <i>really</i> turned him on. The only secret thing that remained in Ren’s drawer was the collar. Ren finds out that Ranmaru had bought it because <i>he</i> was into it. It turns out that Tokiya was into it when Ren wore it, but he wasn’t into wearing it himself. Ranmaru was more into watching than wearing, too.</p><p>And then came the day where Ranmaru pulled Ren into an empty closet in an empty hallway, and his expression was downright dangerous as he’d lean into Ren’s ear. “You said y’were into the danger ‘a bein’ caught by others, yeah?”</p><p>Ren’s eyebrows raise, but in his surprise, he merely nods. </p><p>“Why don’t we test that, huh?” Ranmaru’s hands grip Ren’s waist. One hand travels to Ren’s crotch, palming him, but he’s already starting to get hard. “If this has anythin’ ‘t say about it, then it looks like you’re into the idea.”</p><p>“I am.” Ren’s agreement is quiet and breathless, and maybe a bit needy. </p><p>“Then lower your pants ‘n turn towards the wall. I’ve gotta make this quick.” Ren listens, unbuttoning his jeans and lowering his pants to mid-thigh, turning to press his chest against the wall, his hips pressing out. Ranmaru takes something out of his pocket- the bottle of lube. Dangerous to be caught with, but who would search Ranmaru’s pockets? No one that didn’t have a death wish. </p><p>Ranmaru is very fast in prepping Ren. He does start with one finger, but he’s quick to two and just as fast to three. As he caps the bottle he takes a tissue from his pocket, and Ren can tell that Ranmaru had been very prepared for this. </p><p>Ren had been carrying a bag, and he’s confused when Ranmaru begins to dig through it. Ren goes red, when Ranmaru takes something out, wrapped in a pair of underwear from one of the bag’s secret pockets. “Oh my God, Ran, when did you sneak that in?”</p><p>“This mornin’.” Ranmaru smirks. “You’re real distracted when you’re doin’ your hair.”</p><p>Ren doesn’t get a good glance at exactly what it is, but he had an idea before Ranmaru had even pressed it against his entrance. When it’s fully in, he realizes exactly what toy Ranmaru had chosen. It’s the small, silver plug, one of the toys they didn’t often play with. Ranmaru fixes Ren’s pants for him, and nips at the shell of Ren’s ear. “Went with somethin’ simple. ‘S long as you control yourself, no one but you ‘s gonna know. And if you’re real good, I’ve got a surprise for ya when the days over. Are you gonna be good for me, Ren?”</p><p>Ren nods, almost rapidly, with a poorly concealed whimper. </p><p>This was not who Ren usually was. Ren was normally the cool, suave ladies man. He was the dominant, charming flirt. But with Ranmaru and Tokiya, he found himself happy to be submissive. The embarrassment that came from his vulnerability had all but disappeared- and if Ranmaru wanted him to beg, Ren would beg. If Tokiya wanted to tease him, Ren would let him. </p><p>With the right people- Ren found that he enjoyed it as much as they did. </p><p>When Ranmaru lets Ren out of the closet, Ren has collected himself, though it isn’t easy when he can feel the toy brushing inside of him with every step. </p><p>How he makes it through the day, he doesn’t know. He sees Tokiya’s eyes on him quite a few times throughout the day. When Ren gets back- Ranmaru and Tokiya are the only ones in the room. Ranmaru seems to be waiting for him, closing and locking the door when Ren is in. </p><p>“Ren, why don’t ya get on your hands ‘n knees on the bed ‘n show Toki what we’ve been doin’ today?”</p><p>Ren is surprised that Tokiya doesn’t know- but Ren nods. He climbs onto the bed, and he fumbles with his jeans, pulling them down midthigh as Tokiya watches, interested. </p><p>Tokiya’s shock turns to a borderline sadistic grin, when he sees the toy inside of Ren. “You’ve had that in all day, baby?” Tokiya purrs, stepping forward, his fingers brushing against the toy. “No wonder you’ve been standing all day. Oh, how pretty you are like this.” Tokiya pulls the toy out, just a bit, and then slams it back in. Ren thrusts back into Tokiya’s hand with a low moan. </p><p>“You did good, Ren.” Ranmaru walks further up the bed, petting through Ren’s hair. “So I’ll tell ya what I want us ‘t do ‘t you.” He leans in further. “What do you think about us fillin’ you up completely? One ‘a us sitting in front ‘a you so you can suck us off, ‘n the other one fuckin’ you hard from behind?” Ranmaru’s hand lowers, his fingers brushing over Ren’s lips. As Ranmaru speaks dirty to him, Tokiya hasn’t stopped playing with the toy. </p><p>“Please, Ran.” Ren moves his head desperately, to rub his head against Ranmaru’s arm. Ranmaru’s chuckle is low. </p><p>“What end do you want us on, Ren?”</p><p>“I want Toki to fuck me.” Ren’s answer is quick. “I want to suck you off, Ran.”</p><p>“I like that.” Ranmaru smirks. “We’ll get undressed ‘n we’ll be right with you baby. We’ll get you undressed right after.” Ranmaru promises. </p><p>Ranmaru strips down quickly, and he’s the one to help Ren out of his clothes and Tokiya gets out of his. Ranmaru rolls a condom on Tokiya, and then he disappears for a moment, to come back with a towel, to lay under Ren. It doesn’t take very long for Ranmaru to move, to set himself in front of Ren. Ren is fast to duck his head, to nuzzle against Ranmaru’s thigh, and Ranmaru’s large hand brushes through Ren’s hair, before pulling it into a ponytail. Both Ranmaru and Tokiya had learned quickly that Ren loved having his hair pulled. </p><p>They also learned that he was <i>very</i> into anything oral, both giving and receiving. </p><p>Not to mention that Ren had developed a <i>new</i> kink- and that was tongue piercings. His love for Ranmaru’s piercing beat even Tokiya’s. </p><p>Tokiya positions himself behind Ren, handing Ranmaru the toy as he pulls it out, and Ranmaru sets it on the bed stand- to later be cleaned and stored back away in the drawer. </p><p>This wasn’t the first time that they had gone all the way- and thank God, because Ren doesn’t think he could handle slow right now. He wanted Ranmaru’s cock in his mouth and he wanted Tokiya to fill him. </p><p>Normally, that thought would make Ren feel dirty- but despite everything, it makes him feel warm. </p><p>There were no other people he’d rather be doing this with, and it was a type of pleasure he had never felt before. It made him ashamed to think that he had slept with all of the women that he had and he had never felt this pleasure, because he had never had any real emotions involved in the act. </p><p>He wasn’t sure that he could even do it with someone for the pure physical attention anymore. Not after he had seen what he could have. What he could feel.</p><p>Tokiya’s fingers enter Ren, but as he feels around- he does get a few mewls from Ren, but Ren is still adequately stretched. He positions himself at Ren’s entrance, but he waits for Ren to wrap his lips around the head of Ranmaru’s cock before he enters. </p><p>Ren was <i>good</i> at giving head- he could almost entirely take in Ranmaru, and with a bit of a stretch, he could completely take in Tokiya. </p><p>The faster Tokiya drilled into Ren, the more enthusiastic Ren’s blowjob gets. He feels his nose press against Ranmaru’s pelvis, though he can’t keep the position long, though Ren’s choked moan gets both a hair pull from Ranmaru, a throaty moan from the same man, and a panting noise from Tokiya. When Tokiya thrusts in again, he nails Ren’s prostate, and he gets a whine. </p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Ren’s whine gets a reaction from Ranmaru- who is only managing to keep himself together enough to keep Ren from choking himself on Ranmaru in his distraction and enthusiasm. “Fuck, fuck, Ren, I’m real fuckin’ close-”</p><p>“I am, too.” Tokiya groans, leaning over to place a kiss between Ren’s shoulders. </p><p>Ren lets out another low, needy whine. Tokiya’s hand wraps around Ren’s cock, and while it’s fairly dry, it’s clear that Tokiya had tried to wet his hand with his tongue, enough to keep it enjoyable. It was, and Ren’s hip thrusts against Tokiya’s hand both showed that, and moved Tokiya’s dick in him, making Tokiya gasp and Ren groan. </p><p>Ranmaru is the first to release, and Ren is more than happy to swallow. Ren didn’t mind the taste at all- though he misses, just a bit, and it dribbles to his chin from the corner of his lip. His face goes a bit red, though when he lifts his head he almost immediately goes slack jawed. Ranmaru’s thumb swipes over Ren’s chin, Ranmaru’s chest moving with his heavy breathing, but when he wipes off what remains on Ren’s chin, Ren balances himself on a shaky hand to take Ranmaru’s hand, kitten licking his thumb, swiping off what he had wiped off and delighting in the lustful look on Ranmaru’s face. Tokiya must have seen it, too, because his next thrust lands harder, his hand stuttering on Ren’s dick, and Ren is the next to come, dropping his head into Ranmaru’s lap with a loud moan, his cum landing on the towel below him. Tokiya fucks Ren through his orgasm, and then just a bit longer through his own, Ren shuddering in Ranmaru’s lap. Tokiya finally stills, spent, resting over Ren’s back. Tokiya does finally get up, sliding out of Ren slowly and taking off his condom as he does. He knots it, and goes to throw it away, folding and taking the towel as he does. Luckily, thanks to Ren, Ranmaru was already clean. </p><p>Ren’s nose nudges into Ranmaru’s hip, and his voice is a mumble. “Did I do good, Ran?”</p><p>“God, Ren.” Ranmaru’s voice is unreadable, but he cups Ren’s head, forcing him to look up. Ranmaru kisses Ren on the lips- a very soft kiss. “You always do good, babe. You’ve never fuckin’ disappointed either of us.” Ren’s entire chest feels warm when Ranmaru’s voice drops into a mumble, brushing his nose against Ren’. “Y’did so good.”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Tokiya adds, returning to the bed. He climbs besides Ren, wrapping his arms around Ren’s chest. “I could not ask for anyone better than you, Ren. We only ask of you what we think you’d enjoy. You could never do less than perfect.”</p><p>Ren seems contented with their answers, and when Ranmaru releases his face, Ren lays his head against Ranmaru’s stomach. It takes a moment, but the best they can convince Ren to do is lay on his stomach, so Tokiya cuddles closely to Ren, using Ranmaru as a pillow as well. Ranmaru has one hand on Ren’s head and the other on Tokiya’s. </p><p>“You’ve ruined me.” Ren jokes- though it only makes it halfway. “I don’t think I could sleep with anyone but you two, again.”</p><p>Tokiya gives a tired chuckle, but Ranmaru is the one that speaks. “Good. It’s gonna be a long fuckin’ time before you rid ‘a us, anyways.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>